I'd Never Forget
by HappyToasterPastry
Summary: Kim Junsu is leaving to Japan for another tour, leaving Hyukjae behind in Korea. Hyukjae is worried if Junsu will remember to talk to him while he's gone. He doesn't want a repeat of the last time Junsu left. HyukSu - Suju / DBSK


**_I'd Never Forget : HyukSu  
_**_By: JB - unni_

* * *

**A/N: **A little one-shot fic on Hyukjae and Junsu, it's about their friendship, and also possibly budding love. This pairing is new for me, 'cause I just figured out that they were long-time friends, so I wasn't exactly sure what to write about them. Enjoy, and review please. :3  
**Pairings: **HyukSu - Super Junior/DBSK  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own SM Entertainments artists Super Junior or DBSK.

* * *

"I can't believe it..." Hyukjae said sadly. He heaved a great sigh, and stuffed his fists in his jacket pockets. Pressing a button on the elevator, Hyukjae was returning home, and where he was previously at Junsu's. They were always the greatest times of his life. Whenever he was with Junsu, it'd always make him happy.

But now he was worried. Junsu and the other TVXQ members announced that they were going back to Japan for a concert, or a tour, and were leaving at five in the morning the next day. The held the flight immediately so they wouldn't attract so much attention when leaving. Heechul, who was there to see Yunho, was smiling at seeing them so excited, but Hyukjae was the only one frowning slightly among all of their beaming faces.

Hyukjae opened a door to his room, changed, and flopped down on his bed.

He was upset. Hyukjae didn't want Junsu to leave for who-knows-how-long, and leave him without his best friend in Korea. Sure, he had a lot of friends in Super Junior, but Junsu had an even more special place in his heart. It'd hurt him a lot back in 2006 when TVXQ went to Japan. '_Ever since we became big K-pop stars, my friendship with Junsu-ah feels like it's been fading... and harder to maintain..._' Hyukjae thought to himself. He also thought it was a bit selfish, wanting his best friend all to himself at times.

The first time Junsu and the others went to Japan, he'd promise to keep in touch:

"Hyukjae, I'll write, text, call, or in any way I can, tell you everything about Japan!" Junsu grinned broadly. He held out his hand, pinkie out in gesture. Hyukjae wound his little finger around Junsu's.

"Will you really, Junsu-ah?" Hyukjae smiled sweetly.

Junsu rolled his eyes. "Of course!"

Hyukjae and Junsu put their hands back by their sides. They were at the airport terminal, and the intercom was asking for his plane's passengers to begin boarding. Hyukjae helped Junsu with one of his bags. Finally, their time together was up, and they were calling for the last few people to get in. Hyukjae looked at Junsu, his brows creased with worry.

Junsu gave him a reassuring smile. "Time will pass quickly, and I'll be back in no time." He took Hyukjae's hand in his gingerly. "I'll miss you so much."

Hyukjae's vision became blurry. "I will too Junsu-ah." They both exchanged a hug, and Junsu scurried off, Yunho yelling for him. Hyukjae didn't let go of his tears until he was out of Junsu's sight.

At first, their phone bills would be heavy with debts, after texting to each other every night. Then Hyukjae wouldn't get his text messages answered, so he moved to e-mail. Gradually after some weeks, the e-mails were left unanswered as well. In the end, he'd lost Junsu completely, and time only went by slower. It tore him apart.

Junsu finally got the message when he came back to Korea, surprised not to find his best friend there to see him, and Hyukjae was angry when he did.

Hyukjae was staring up at his ceiling, and couldn't help but worry if this would all happen over again. '_I only hope..._' he thought, and then the lights were out.

The next morning, Hyukjae got up early around three, and went with Heechul to the airport. They found TVXQ there, but someone was missing.

"Yunho," Hyukjae asked him curiously. "Where's Junsu-ah?"

TVXQ's leader frowned slightly. "He was here only a minute ago." He turned to Yoochun. "Hyung, have you seen Junsu?" They all asked each other, but none of them had an answer. Hyukjae's concern and worry was pecking at him.

Wandering out farther and farther from their group, Hyukjae went around the airport aimlessly, looking every which way for Junsu. He tried his cell phone, but no one picked up. There was a call from behind him suddenly.

"Hyukjae!"

He whirled around to be tackled back, the wind knocked out of him. When he caught his breath, he wheezed, surprised. "Junsu-ah! Where have you been?"

Junsu was grinning, the grin Hyukjae was going to miss.

"I was over there," he said, and pointed back over to a desk. Without hesitation, Junsu grabbed Hyukjae's arm and began dragging him over until they reached a quiet spot in the airport. You don't find _too_ many people at one at three in the morning. They both sat down.

"Junsu-ah, will you remember to e-mail me this time?" Hyukjae said quietly.

Junsu's eyes became gentle. "You're still upset about that time?" Hyukjae nodded. "I'm sorry, again, about that Hyukjae. I--"

"Don't say you forgot," Hyukjae's eyes showed pain. "I never want to hear that you forgot about me."

Junsu looked down at his lap. "I never did forget about you, and I never will." He averted his gaze to stare back at Hyukjae. "You were the only thing on my mind, but you know how busy we can get. Hyukjae, I'd never forget about you."

All the while, Hyukjae couldn't hold back a few tears, and they ran down his face. There wasn't so much he could say between a few hiccups. "I'm really going to miss you hyung."

Junsu, despite Hyukjae's seriousness, flashed a smile. "I don't think you will."

Hyukjae frowned. "What do you mean I--"

"--because of this," Junsu then held up a piece of paper. Hyukjae examined it quickly, and looked back up at Junsu.

"A plane ticket?"

Hyukjae watched Junsu, his expression shocked and confused, as he ripped the simple thing apart in two clean halves. "Junsu-ah, why did you do that? How are you going to get to...?"

Junsu shoved the torn ticket in his pocket. "Well first off, I already asked the other guys, and they said I could."

"Could what?"

"They said I could stay here for a few days or so before I went with them. I don't want to leave you. We hardly get together at all anyways." Junsu took Hyukjae's hand carefully, and intertwined their fingers together. Hyukjae smiled. "Heechul was hinting me on, but I already knew," he paused, "on how much you would miss me. And he kindly reminded me also of that other time we went to Japan, and told the story of how devastated you were."

Hyukjae's face grew hot. "Thank you Junsu-ah. It means a lot to me."

Junsu stood Hyukjae and himself up, but he didn't let go of their hands. Hyukjae just stared back contentedly at his best friend. They both began walking back to the other TVXQ members and Heechul.

"Mm, so how long are you going to stay with me?" Hyukjae chuckled quietly as Junsu started swinging their arms back and forth in the air.

Junsu shrugged. "I don't know. How long can I stay? I was actually planning maybe one or two weeks..."

Hyukjae nodded, grinning. "That's plenty of time."

Junsu gave a small smile, and took his hand back. He stopped which cut Hyukjae's walking to a halt. Junsu was rocking back and forth on his heels, something Hyukjae recognized him do when he was nervous.

"Junsu-ah, what're you stopping for?" said Hyukjae.

"Well... I don't know." Junsu smirked, but couldn't holding it in before his whole face beamed, showing off his toothy smile. "I was just thinking, _Jae-ah_, that since I'm staying, we'll have a lot of time to explain this."

Junsu ran off quickly after, leaving Hyukjae dumbfounded. Utterly confused, he chased after Junsu, dropping his fingers from his newly claimed lips.


End file.
